


The Morning After

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen catches Madi and Nikola in a compromising position after a night of drinking together. Helen decides its time to set some ground rules with Nikola concerning Madi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Helen finds Nikola hung over'.

Madi hadn't come home last night, rather she hadn't come to Helen's room, and Helen was trying not to worry. Unfortunately, she wasn't succeeding. Nikola was still sulking around the Sanctuary after being accidentally de-vamped, causing no end of trouble. Madi's sudden absence, on top of Nikola's continued antics, made Helen uneasy. He had taken an instant liking to Madi, which surprised Helen only because he wasn't the type to make friends easily.

Madi thought him rather peculiar, but felt drawn to him because of it; at least that's what she'd confessed to Helen. She supposed she could understand Madi being attracted to another outsider, but her girlfriend spending any extended length of time with Nikola Tesla did not sit well with Helen.

She didn't bother to knock on Madi's door, walking right in and flipping the light on. It was a too early for her to be awake on her own, but Helen didn't let that deter her. Madi always slept with her, so the fact that she hadn't been there when Helen woke up was disconcerting. If she had chosen to sleep in what was technically her room, Helen wanted to know why.

But Madi wasn't anywhere in sight. The room was in perfect order, not a thing out of place. Helen huffed, fighting off the growing feeling of concern. She wracked her brain, trying to think where Madi could be. Mentally going down the list, Helen checked her office, the library, the gym, and even the kitchen.

The kitchen at least offered a clue as to her whereabouts; several empty bottles of wine where scattered across the dining table. Helen rolled her eyes, now having a pretty good idea where she'd find her girlfriend. There was only one person in the Sanctuary who would consume that much wine and, now that he was human, there was no way he could have drank that much on his own.

She checked the wine cellar first, hoping she'd find them there, but knowing she wouldn't. Her concern for Madi's wellbeing was slowly being replaced by frustration. If she didn't want Madi spending time with Nikola, she certainly didn't want her drinking with him. It had been decades, but she still remembered how Nikola got when he was drunk. He was a big enough flirt when sober, but he was absolutely insufferable when drunk.

As she got closer to the room she kept ready for Nikola's visits, Helen steeled herself for what she might find. It was dark inside, not surprising, the curtains drawn tight to block out the sun. More wine bottles littered the floor and Helen wondered briefly if she should be concerned by how much they'd consumed. When a vampire, Nikola could go through an infinite number of bottles, but she had no idea what his tolerance was now that he was human again. Madi had a high tolerance, years of drinking under her belt, much to Helen's dislike .

The two of them were a tangle of limbs, clothes, and flesh on the large king bed. Helen didn't know whether to laugh or scream at the picture they presented. Nikola was bare chested, but wearing Madi's yellow flower print skirt. Madi, having sacrificed her skirt, was in nothing more than panties from the waist down. They were the boy-shorts kind that Helen loved and she took a moment to appreciate her in them. Madi did, thankfully, still have on her tank top. Nikola was flat on his stomach, drooling into the mattress. Madi was on her back, Nikola's arm flung across her middle, his hand firmly over her right breast. Helen growled at that; it was not ok for him to grope her girlfriend, even in his sleep.

Deciding it was high time they wake up and explain themselves, Helen marched over to the floor length curtains and flung them wide. The room was on the east wing, so the sun shone brightly through the open window. Madi was the first to rouse, grunting and then squinting her eyes at the sudden brightness. Nikola's face was away from the window, so he only grumbled slightly, but didn't wake.

"Hands off my girlfriend, Nikola," Helen said loudly, walking over to the bed and shoving him off Madi.

The ex-vampire went right over the side of the bed, making a very satisfying thump as he hit the floor. Nikola groaned pitifully from the floor, but didn't get up right away. Madi tried to turn away from the light, hiding her face with a pillow.

"Oh no you don't, young lady," Helen chastised, yanking the pillow away.

Nikola had pulled himself up off the floor, using the bed to support his unsteady body. Helen had to fight the urge to laugh at him, he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Explain," she demanded the both of them.

"Nothing to explain," Nikola tried.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Doesn't look like nothing to me, Nikola."

"I bet Nikola I could drink him under the table," Madi groaned, moving so her head was on a patch of the bed shaded by Helen's shadow.

"And?" Helen asked, not able to help herself.

"I won," Madi grinned into the mattress.

"Yes, well," Nikola tried, hands on his hips, not realizing how ridiculous he looked. "She cheated."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Enough!" Helen cried over their arguing, making them wince.

They both fell quiet, but continued to glare at each other. She couldn't help rolling her eyes. Honestly, what was she going to do with these two? They were absolutely insufferable. This was why she didn't want them together; they would cause no end of trouble.

Madi grumbled, but eventually rolled off the bed and stumbled out of the room, not bothering with her clothes. When she was gone, Helen moved her attention back to Nikola.

"Yellow isn't your color," she told him dryly.

He looked confused for a second before glancing down and realizing what he was wearing. His cheeks burned bright red, something Helen had rarely seen.

"Do I want to know how you ended up in my girlfriend's skirt?"

It was a testament to how hung over he must be that he didn't leer at her obvious pun.

"I don't remember, actually," he admitted sheepishly. "Head's a bit fuzzy."

"I'm surprised it fits you, but then again you always did have slender hips," she comment, not willing to pass up the opportunity to taunt him.

Nikola shimmied said hips, pulling the slightly stretchy material off his body. He flung the skirt at Helen angrily, but she caught it deftly, not put off by his grumpy mood. A hung over Nikola made the perfect target. Helen noted the slight tent in his boxers and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Enjoyed sleeping with my girlfriend?"

"She has a name, you know. You don't have to keep referring to her as 'my girlfriend'," he bit back, ignoring her question.

"Just reminding you that she's mine."

"Possessive much?"

Helen shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well you don't have to remind me. She did plenty of that herself last night."

"I thought your head was fuzzy?"

"Only for the later parts of the night. But I definitely remember her continually rebuffing me because she's 'your girlfriend'."

Helen laughed heartily, making Nikola wince again at the noise.

"Have you been giving her tips?" He grumbled.

"On how to resist your charm?" Helen teased. "No, that's all her."

"I can tell she likes me though," Nikola told her, making his way into the bathroom.

"I'll be sure to ask her. Don't be disappointed when its only your overactive imagination."

"You're mean in the mornings."

"No. You're just hungover."

"I don't get hangovers," he grumbled, turning on the water for the shower so it could get hot.

"You didn't get hangovers," she corrected. "But you will now that you're human again."

"I hate being just an ordinary human," Nikola pouted.

"Oh but Nikola," she cooed, moving until she was in his personal space. "There are so many benefits to you being human." She placed her palm on his bare chest, making sure it was the only part of her that was touching him. This close to him, he wreaked of wine. There was always a subtle hint of wine about him under normal circumstances, but this was the smell of someone who had been drinking all night.

"Such as?" he squeaked, body reacting to her proximity as it always did.

"Well," she drawled, letting her hand travel slowly down his chest. "If you touch my girlfriend without my permission, I could actually kill you."

"Yes, I suppose you could," he gulped, trying to back away from her but finding himself trapped against the shower door.

"You wouldn't be able to heal instantly anymore if I, say, shot you," she followed him, pressing the full length of her body against his.

"Now that I'm human, you wouldn't shoot me," he tried. "Not your oldest, dearest friend."

"Be a good boy and I won't have to," Helen purred.

Nikola nodded mutely, eyes wide and dilated. He really was cute sometimes. Maybe he was telling the truth about Madi being interested in him, she could see where the younger woman might be. Helen herself was rather fond of him, not that she'd ever admit it to him. But fondness or no, she didn't want him touching Madi, at least not in a way she couldn't control. Years of experience with Nikola had taught her to watch him closely, even if he wasn't a vampire anymore. If Madi wanted it, she'd allow her to invite Nikola to play with them, but only under Helen's strict supervision. She smiled at the thought, Nikola was an exceptional lover and she wouldn't mind having him in her bed again. She'd need to talk to Madi about it though, she didn't know how she'd react to the idea. Given Madi's history, she doubted it would be the first time the girl had been involved with multiple partners, but she made sure that anything the two of them did was completely consensual. She didn't ever want Madi to feel like she had no choice in what they did.

"Helen?" Nikola asked, breaking through her train of thought.

Pulling her attention back to the man currently pressed against her body, Helen gave him a slightly feral smile that she knew would drive him crazy. Her hand had settled low on his stomach and she let it continue to wander once again, moving slowly lower. Nikola jumped when she brushed her fingers against his crotch teasingly.

"Do you understand what I'm saying about Madi?" She asked him calmly.

"She's your's. No touching." Nikola chocked out in choppy sentences.

"Without my permission," Helen corrected, still caressing the growing bulge in his boxers.

"Excuse me?" A look of confusion crossed Nikola's face, brows furrowing as his clouded mind tried to make sense of her words.

"No touching, without my permission."

"But with your permission...?" Nikola trailed off, a spark of hope blazing in his eyes.

"Play your cards right and you may get lucky," she whispered in his ear, hand ceasing its teasing strokes to cup him fully, making him gasp. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, seeing the unmasked desire in them. "Until then, hands to yourself. And no more all night drinking fests."

She gave him one last squeezed before her unoccupied hand pushed open the shower door and she shoved him inside. She heard him yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain at the scalding heat of the water. Chuckling, she went to make her exit.

"You're just jealous cause we didn't invite you," Nikola shouted, sticking his head out of the shower.

"Don't let it happen again," she called over her shoulder, leaving him to puzzle over the double meaning in her words.

He really was too easy when hungover, she thought to herself. But her work wasn't done, there was still one other hungover person that needed dealing with.


End file.
